


Гриф

by Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C





	Гриф

При первой встрече Рихард кажется Кристиану похожим на огромную хищную птицу.  
У него внимательный, цепкий взгляд, он отлично водит тачку — это стоит признать, хотя Кристиан всё равно водит лучше; Рихард может казаться спокойным, расслабленным, но взгляд — он не даёт обмануться.  
У них с Кристианом с самого начала всё не заладилось, с первой гонки или, быть может, немного раньше; да, смягчилось и сгладилось позже, но взгляд этот остался — ощутимый, как дуло пистолета у виска. У Кристиана так не выходило. Может быть, потому он и отказывался раньше от работы в отделе убийств, его дело подростки, Кристиан Бёк не похож на представительного комиссара венской полиции, о нет, зато он прекрасно вливается в обстановку уличных банд, и это прекрасно, чёрт подери! Должны же и у Кристиана Бёка быть свои достоинства.  
А у Рихарда Мозера должны быть свои.  
Однажды Кристиан ему об этом говорит.  
Про птицу.  
— Рихард, — зовёт он, пока господин комиссар ощупывает ладонью трёхдневную щетину — у них очередное дело, а господа комиссары, даже такие, как Рихард Мозер, всегда горят на работе, едят на работе, иногда они на ней ещё и спят, и это как раз тот случай.  
На оклик Рихард недовольно оборачивается и приподнимает вопросительно брови; удивительной выразительности лицо, даже морщины играют на него, а не против, и Кристиан сперва немного теряется, потом ловит ускользающую нить размышлений.  
— Нос у тебя, как у грифа, — замечает он почти машинально.  
— Он у меня чертовски обаятельный парень, Бёк, ты абсолютно прав, — почти весело отвечает Рихард и возвращается к зеркалу. Щетина волнует его больше измышлений Кристиана Бёка — во всяком случае, уж точно не меньше.  
— Я не в смысле, что он тебе не идёт, — уточняет Кристиан. Да, при деле не только внешность, и на языке вертелся не гриф, Рихарду больше подошёл бы какой-нибудь белый орел, но слишком льстить господину комиссару тоже не стоит, он после этого принимается гордо задирать свой «клюв», а с «клювом» у Рихарда и без этого всё в полном порядке. И вот этому Кристиан тоже хотел бы у него научиться. Не взглядом единым.  
О том, что неплохо бы научиться хотя бы не бояться собак, Кристиан не думает, в конце концов, это унизительно; зато он не отказался бы от практичности и хватки.  
Это было одно дело из многих, разговор забылся, а вот зыбкое ощущение — о Рихарде ему ещё многое предстоит узнать — осталось.  
Год спустя ощущение придавило тяжёлой гранитной плитой.  
Они, кажется, даже не успели стать друзьями — Рихарду тяжело давались привязанности, и сейчас думать об этом нет смысла; привязанности больше ему не дадутся и вообще не дастся больше ничего, потому что над Рихардом — тяжёлая гранитная плита. Из этой передряги ему не выбраться, больше нет, но Кристиан всё равно наблюдает за ним по привычке — за лицом доктора Графа, за трущим глаза Хэлом, здесь много людей сейчас с глазами на мокром месте, все они были частью Рихарда, а Кристиан как раз учится смотреть, и лучшей тренировочной площадки ему не найти.  
Когда всё заканчивается и люди принимаются разбиваться на группы и пары и утирать друг другу сопли, Кристиану всё ещё кажется, что всё в порядке.  
Он не собирается плакать — Рихард был просто коллегой, и то, что давит в груди — простое ощущение неслучившегося. Они вместе действительно многого не успели, несмотря на долгую совместную работу. Даже о машинах не поговорили.  
Когда Кристиан в тот вечер приходит домой — он спокойно раздевается, падает на кровать и не собирается ни о чём думать, у них опасная работа, смерть — дело дежурное, регулярное, с ней венский комиссариат видится каждый день, одной больше, одной меньше, не так уж это и важно.  
Ворох воспоминаний медленно приподнимается — было много, было разного, совместного — было же! — и тут же падает, раздавленный тяжёлой могильной плитой.  
И хищное лицо в памяти — чёткое, птичье, становится темнее.  
У Кристиана Бёка есть свои достоинства, в отличие от теперь уже мёртвого господина комиссара. У него всё ещё не выходит взгляд снайпера, он панически боится собак, и его дело — всё ещё подростки, с которыми он находит общий язык лучше других, но достоинства всё-таки есть. Кристиан Бёк лежит на своей кровати, по вискам на подушку текут слёзы, а если подростки и умеют делать что-то отлично, так это не-думать. Кристиан Бёк их прекрасно понимает, так что не-думать умеет тоже.  
Плита лежит на груди, тяжёлая, как слой земли между нею и гробом.


End file.
